A Picture's Worth Three Words
by The Pirate Illusionist
Summary: Post Island. Claire has been waiting for Charlie to show up. She has thoughts when she looks at a picture.


A/N: Just a little info about the story. It is after they get off the island and in Claire's POV. I wrote this one night with my little plot man over my shoulder. Anyway...I had to write it and I hope you like it. It is sort of a song fic. I heard a Rascal Flatts song and I thought the chorus of the song went good with it so I put the chorus in.

**Disclaimer:** I don't on LOST or any of it's characters. If I did, I wouldn't be here. I do not own These Days by Rascal Flatts either

* * *

_------  
I wake up in teardrops  
that fall down like rain  
I put on that old song we  
danced to and then  
I head off to my job  
Guess not much has changed  
Punch the clock, head for home  
Check the phone just in case  
Go to bed, dream of you  
That's what I'm doing these days  
Yeah, that's what I'm doing  
------_

_A picture is worth 1,000 words._

That is what I was always told but is it really? It says nothing but then again it says so much. Well, I don't think it is worth one thousand. It just can't be. There is no way.

I looked down at the picture in my hands. His face was smiling up at me. In the picture, his arm was wrapped around me as I held my son. In the backround, people could be seen and out the large windows were planes. I don't think I'll ever go on one again. This picture was taken after we were rescued off that island. But, I do wish I was there again, talking to him. I wish I was in his arms so these memories didn't run through my head. It's been two years since I saw him and two years since the rescue. We had spent a year on the islan and then we went out seperate ways. I didn't think he would leave me. I thought he would be the father of the baby. He left but he said he would see me again, I wish. He left with his brother and I didn't see him again. This was all I looked at even though I have pictures of the other survivors. It was an unhealthy obsession but I need him. I need Charlie.

I've heard his band name mentioned. I knew they had reunited after he was back. I see them on MTV. I've even seen the interview. I do all this just to see him. When he'd come on, they'd ask about the island. Sometimes they would ask, "Is there anyone special?" If he wasn't interupted, he would say, "Yeah, I think,". I have no idea if the "special someone" is me. I think he might have moved on and I should to. How much longer can I live like this? Just waiting for him to show up. I was about to move on but a letter came.

_Claire:  
I'm so sorry that I haven't shown up. When DriveShaft got back together, there was no way I could go. I couldn't come to see you. I promise I'll come. I love you.  
Charlie_

The letter was short but I noticed three little words that stuck out: I lover you. So it seemed evident that he did love me and would come back! But then again, he promised the first time and he never did. I shouldn't hope too much but something told me he would show. I sat by the door day and night. Days passed and still no sign. I was starting to lose hope again. I was about to give up, when I heard a knock on the door. Sighing, I answered it.

"Claire?" said a familar voice that I haven't heard in a while.

"Charlie!" I said excitedly. I was so overjoyed I pulled him into a hug. "I can't believe you came!"

"I promised you didn't I? I don't back down on a promise," he said with a grin.

I pulled him out of the hug. "But you promised last time and didn't show up."

He put his hand on my arm. "I know and I'm sorry." Then he looked around. "Am I going to stand here all night?"

I giggled slightly. "Sorry, come in."

He shut the door as he came in. "Nice place."

"It's not much."

"I think it is wonderful."

"Thanks Charlie."

"Anytime."

We talked forever. We talked about life and the island and the others. We looked through my photo album. He stopped on the picture of us. He smiled and looked up at me. He put his arm around me and soon I fell asleep in his arms. When I woke up, he was asleep. He soon woke and I smiled. He stood up and stretched.

"Well, I better get going," he said and I dreaded this moment as I nodded.

As we walked to the door, we stayed quiet. He opened it and turned to me. We drew closer and then he put his arms around me and we kissed. This seemed to last forever like it was frozen in time. He ended the kiss by pulling apart.

"I love you, Claire," he said softly.

"I love you, Charlie."

Soon he left. I sighed dreamily and closed the door. As I went to get my soon, I saw the open photo album on the floor. I picked it up to close it but I saw the picture. Underneath it was a little note.

_Claire:  
I'll come again. Then, I'll ask you this in person. This is the best I can do right now. So here it is: Will you marry me?  
Charlie_

I gasped at the note and felt tears well up in my eyes. They started to fall, hitting the note.

"Yes, yes I will," I said quietly.

Pictures are worth words but maybe not 1,000. Every picture has its own worth. I noticed this one was worth three words. _I Love You._

* * *

A/N: Hope you like it. I think it is one shot because I can't think of anything else. Now that I look at it...it looks like I just rambled. Anyway R&R 


End file.
